


Afraid

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Doomed Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain of the Stargazer gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Picard walked into his quarters - and froze.

Someone was here, he could feel it.

He slowly looked around.

Everything seemed to be in order, just the way he had left it before he had gone to the bridge a few hours ago.

And then he heard it: Heavy breathing, coming from the bedroom.

Picard clenched his hands into fists and marched over, determined to give whoever had had the nerve to intrude a serious lecture on Starfleet protocol, maybe even a reprimand -

His jaw dropped when his gaze fell on Jack Crusher lying on his bed, naked, his hand slowly stroking his hard cock.

"Hey, Jean-Luc. Thought you'd _never_ make it back here."

"How... how d-did _you_ get in?" Picard stammered, his voice barely a whisper - the rather explicit sight of the man he desired like he had never desired anyone else before was almost too much for him to take.

"I let myself in. I'm good with security codes."

"What... what if someone saw you?"

"Don't worry, I made sure no one noticed," Jack smiled and continued to stroke his cock. "I wanted to surprise you."

"What if you caused a security breach alert?"

"I didn't." Jack pouted. "Come on now, you're ruining the moment."

"This whole situation is unnerving enough as it is, Jack," Picard said, his voice getting slightly more steady. "We should _not_ be doing what we're doing. It's wrong. You're married."

"You always say that." Jack stood up from the bed, walked up to Picard, put his hand between his legs - and was not surprised to discover a cock that was as hard as his own. "But _this_ always tells me that you don't really mean it."

Picard moaned helplessly while Jack's hand began to massage him through the fabric of his Starfleet uniform. "We should have ourselves... mmm... under control...."

Jack's lips were all over Picard's neck. "But we _don't_. Now what?"

The captain of the Stargazer shivered with barely concealed lust. "Jack, please..."

"You taste so good," Jack whispered while his hands began to unzip Picard's uniform.

"Don't..."

"Don't _stop_ , you mean." Jack went down on his knees, pulled down Picard's uniform and briefs and then closed his mouth around the hard cock.

Picard closed his eyes, put his hand on Jack's head and buried it in the short brown hair while his lover began to suck. God, it was so good, Jack was perfect, his mouth so soft and hot and wet... to hell with protocol, to hell with Beverly, to hell with everything -

Suddenly Jack stopped, stood up and pulled Picard with him to the bed so quickly that the captain almost stumbled and fell when he wasn't fast enough to get rid of his uniform and boots.

Jack threw himself on the bed so that he was lying on his back, then reached below a pillow and pulled out a small, blue bottle. Picard looked at it and then back at Jack, who was spreading his legs.

"Come on. Don't be shy."

Picard stared at him in utter astonishment - until now the two of them had done a lot of things, but they had never actually... well, done _this_. "Are you... are you certain?"

"Yes. I'd never let any other man do this, but you, Jean-Luc... _you_ make me want to have you inside me. Please?"

Picard swallowed, hard. This was it, wasn't it? The ultimate gesture of trust and the _one_ thing that would make him fall in love with Jack even more. He had to stop, here, now, because what if Beverly found out, what if the crew found out, what if -

Jack slowly spread his legs even further.

 _That_ did it.

Picard took the bottle of lube, put some of its content all over his fingers, knelt down, put the bottle down next to the bed and then began to slowly circle his lubricated fingers around Jack's asshole. The man groaned, obviously surprised at the sensation - until now Picard had only ever so slightly touched him there since he had not wanted to scare him - but now it seemed his concerns had been... well, quite unnecessary.

"Oh God," Jack suddenly moaned and Picard froze when he realized why: Without really intending it he had slowly inserted a finger into Jack's ass.

"I'm sorry, I -"

"You shouldn't be sorry," Jack panted. " _Definitely_ not."

Picard smiled slightly and began to slowly move his finger around. He knew he had to be patient, Jack had never done this before, and since he himself liked to be on the bottom side of things (depending on the partner) he knew that the first time was always the roughest.

And yet Jack did not seem to be in too much pain. His eyes were closed, his breathing was heavy but his cock was still hard, just like Picard's  -

"Jean-Luc?"

"Yes?"

"Now."

"Are you really absolutely certain?"

"Yes, dammit. How many more times do I need to tell you?"

"I simply don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'm not made of glass, you know?"

"Alright." Picard pulled out his finger, took a deep breath, stood up, bent forward and pressed the tip of his cock against's Jack's puckering hole. The younger man looked up, directly into his captain's eyes, and Picard could not help but return the intense gaze - he could almost _feel_ the love they shared, the love that was so wonderful and yet tragic and bitter because it was not meant to be and yet here they both were, naked and about to take the ultimate step.

Picard slowly moved his hips forward and gently began to push his cock into Jack, who winced at the sudden pain.

"Should I stop?" Picard whispered.

"No," Jack smiled, raised his hand and briefly put it on Picard's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to get used to this."

Picard slowly moved forward, inch by inch, until his cock was buried completely inside his lover's ass. Then he stopped for a few seconds in order to give Jack even more time to adjust - it was rather difficult, given the fact that Jack was insanely tight and hot and that he wanted nothing more than feel himself moving in and out of this delicious heat - and then he began to thrust, slowly and cautiously at first, but when Jack made no indication of being in too much pain Picard picked up the pace and was not surprised to notice that his lover actually began to move with him, moaning louder and louder - pleasure had finally overtaken the pain.  
  
Picard himself was panting heavily by now as well, however; Jack's moans and his obvious desire were almost too much for him and yet he forced himself to keep thrusting, faster and faster, but also to _not_ come too soon in order to give Jack a chance to -

Jack suddenly began to groan even more loudly and closed his hand around his cock and Picard, familiar with his lover by now, knew that he was as close as he himself was. He continued to thrust, and then, no longer forced to hold himself back, he came inside Jack, who, upon feeling Picard's orgasm, came as well, squirting his cum all over his chest.

It took both of them quite a while to regain control over their breathing, and when they had done so, Picard slowly pulled out of Jack, took a step back and sat down on the floor next to the bed. He leaned against it, still panting while the feelings of guilt, regret and shame that had been suppressed by lust until now came rushing back, threatening to drown him.

Jack sat up, looked down at Picard and put his hand on his lover's shoulder. "Jean-Luc?"

Silence.

Jack squeezed the shoulder. "Please, say something."

More silence.

Jack sighed. "Please, whatever you do... don't say you're sorry now."

"I'm not sorry," Picard said softly. "I'm _afraid_."


End file.
